Rio: Love and Sacrifice
by Designation M
Summary: Improved Version. The plot that occurs between Jewel's recovery and before she and Blu have their children. After Blu and Jewel make a single life choice, it changes their lives forever.
1. Ch 1: Prologue

**Welcome! This is my second fan-made story and this one will be a sentimental story.**

**Enjoy. **

**Verbal Dialogue: "…"**

**Mental Dialogue: "[….]"**

** Rio: Sacrifice**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue **

It's been over a week since Jewel's wing full healed. And now she's living happily in the Blue Bird Sanctuary with her best friend Tyler Blu Gunderson or Blu for short. (Name given by his owner Linda, believe it or not) But soon, their journey takes an unfortunate turn which changes their lives forever.

**Over a month ago…**

Blu, an intellectual but timid, endangered blue macaw was living a simple, sheltered life with his owner and best "human" friend Linda in Moose Lake, Minnesota.

But soon he was on his way to Rio de Janeiro to meet a female blue macaw named Jewel in order to preserve their species. Their first impression was, unfortunately, less than their best.

Later that same night, the two macaws get abducted by animal smugglers whose intent was to sell endangered birds to the highest bidder, regardless of what the buyers do with them. The two escape the smugglers, but the two were chained together and since Blu inability to fly due to his fear of heights, they were forced to seek refuge on foot.

Despite their many differences, Blu and Jewel began to grow very close to each other. As they traveled across Rio, the two learned more and more about each other, thus strengthening their bond. Eventually they got the chain off with the help of their newfound friends they met along the way.

But fate takes a turn as Jewel is captured by a thuggish Cockatoo named Nigel, a former acting bird owned by the head bird smuggler. Determined to rescue her, Blu mounts a rescue with the help his companions. The group ends up getting caught and put on the smuggler's private plane.

Thanks to Blu's knowledge of cages, he manages to free himself, Jewel, his friends and the other captive birds. But Jewel gets injured by Nigel by breaking her wing. In retaliation, Blu literally sends him flying by setting off a fire extinguisher attached to his leg.

Jewel falls out of the open plane and Blu jumps after her, finally overcoming his fears. Touched by Blu's actions, Jewel kisses him. Overcome with joy, Blu opens his wings and finally flies, saving both Jewel and himself.

Blu soon reunites with his owner, Linda and leaves an injured Jewel in the care of the ornithologist named Tulio.

**Five days earlier….**

"_How's your wing, Jewel?_" asked a male blue macaw kindly.

"_Blu, that's the 7__th__ time you asked me today. And for the 7__th__ time, my wing feels fine_" said Jewel with annoyance as she lay down in her man-made nest in her and Blu's vegetative chamber. (The same chamber where the two first met) Until, Jewel's wing completely heals, she and Blu will be released into the recently opened Blu Bird Sanctuary.

Since Jewel broke her wing and had it patched up by Tulio, Blu has been caring for her, wing and claw. (In human terms, hand and foot)

Jewel appreciated Blu's help and his care, truly she did. But she felt like he was overdoing it a bit. Nonetheless, she was so touched by what he was doing for her. He fetched her food and water when she needed it. He helped treat her wing when it needed fresh medical wrapping or ointment for infection. For almost four weeks, he's been by her side, always. He's been her shoulder to cry on, the voice she needed to hear and her best friend.

"[_He's done so much for me, more than I can ever repay._]"

"Hey _Blu?_" said Jewel softly and Blu turned almost immediately.

"_Yes, Jewel, do you need anything? Food? Water? More medical tape?_" asked Blu frantically.

"_No, I'm fine, really. It's just I think you're maybe, overdoing it a bit._"

Blu frowned slightly thinking that Jewel might not want him to help her. Jewel took his frown as an indication that she may have offended him.

"_Oh no, no, no, no!_ _Blu, I didn't mean it like that. It's not that I don't appreciate all you're doing, I do, really, I do. It's just you don't have to do all this for me_" said Jewel franticly as she tried to explain herself to Blu.

Blu just smiled at her. He knew that she cares more about him than she feels concern for herself. But he doesn't tend to stop helping her anytime soon nor will he. Blu feels that he has a responsibility to Jewel: to care for her and protect her, no matter what it takes.

"_You're right Jewel, I don't have to do all this._"After this is said, Jewel raised her brow in confusion.

"_But I want to, Jewel. I'm not helping you cuz I have to, I'm helping you cuz I want to and I want to always help you, Jewel. I always want to be there for you when you need me, for any reason. I want to be your shoulder to cry on and your best friend. I don't ever want to forsake you nor will I ever,_" said Blu firmly

Jewel just stood there, rooted to the spot. That was possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her. She suddenly felt the tendency to run up and hug Blu with all her might, but she knew she didn't if she could with her broken wing.

"_Blu, I-I...I don't know what to say. Do-Do you really mean that?_" asked Jewel, shaking as she spoke.

"_Of course I do, I meant every word and I never go back on my word." _

Jewel was simply speechless and in complete awe. Her heart was overwhelmed with joy; so much so, it started to spill from her eyes. Warm tears flowed down her face like a river. Blu noticed her tears immediately and felt alarmed. He went to straight to Jewel's side quickly to see if something was wrong.

"_Jewel? Jewel! Are you ok, why are you crying?_" said Blu worryingly, scared if Jewel was in any pain.

Jewel just hid her face; she was so happy that it hurt. But Blu didn't know this and her silent response just made him feel even more alarmed.

"_Jewel, please. Look at me, please tell what's wrong. I want to help you."_

Blu placed his wings on Jewel's shoulders and tried to get at eye level but she kept her head down. But finally, she lifted her head; her tears were still falling but she was smiling.

Jewel finally couldn't take it anymore. She threw her wings around Blu and put him in a tight embrace. Blu was taken by surprise and fell flat on his back, still comprehending what just occurred.

"_You helped me more than any I ever thought possible and you don't know how grateful I am,_" said Jewel softly as she held Blu around his neck tightly.

"_Jewel, y….your wi…ing! Doesn't it hurt?_" gasped Blu, unable to breathe properly due to Jewel's vice grip.

It's true, Jewel's felt a bit sore already, but now the effort to hug Blu seemed to irritate it further. But Jewel didn't care about the pain because the joy she felt in her heart seemed to outweigh the pain in her wing.

"_A little, but I don't care Blu. I want hold you with every chance I can get,_" said Jewel, refusing to let go of Blu for a second but loosening her grip to allow Blu some breathing room.

"_Are you sure you're ok?_" he asked once again.

Jewel raised her head and looked at Blu with a loving smile. She looked into his chocolate eyes as Blu stared at her ocular twin sapphires. They remained this way for three minutes which felt like hours to them.

And finally, Jewel shared a second kiss with Blu. He was taken by surprise at first; his eyes widened but soon slowly closed. This kiss was not like the one they shared as the two fell from the smuggler's plane. This was much more passionate, more loving and they didn't have a time limit.

It was only after a minute that they parted to catch their breath. They both panted rapidly, struggling to return their breathing to normal.

"_So…I'll take that as a yes?_" said Blu in a dreamlike state.

Jewel just looked at him and laughed. Blu smiled, wondering what was so funny.

"_What's so funny?_" he asked.

"_You talk too much,_" said Jewel with humor in her voice.

"_Oh…well, uh, I didn't realize, y..you never c..omplained about it be-."_ Blu's sentence was cut off when Jewel laid a feathered finger against his beak.

"_And I wouldn't change it for the world" _whispered Jewel as she trailed her wing across Blu's brow.

Blu just looked at her surprisingly, but then it turned into loving smile as the two made eye contact.

Than all of a sudden, flashing lights came on and a song began to play.

**Say you, say me **

**Say it for always, that's the way it should be**

**Say you, say me**

**Say it together, naturally**

The two look up and see a disco ball revolving above them. Jewel looked at Blu suspiciously and he turned to her with a panicked expression.

"_I had nothing to do with that either, I swear! It must've…_"

He didn't get to finish his sentence again because Jewel stopped his beak with hers. Jewel pulled Blu to his feet and they continued to kiss as their song played. Blu eventually caught on and kissed her back.

**I had a dream I had an awesome dream**

**People in the park playing games in the dark**

**And what they played was a masquerade**

**And from behind the walls of doubt a voice was crying out**

When they separated, Blu looked at Jewel in the eyes. By the look on her face, he could tell what she desired.

"_Are you sure about this?_" he asked, not wanting to pressure into something she was not ready for.

"_Yes. Please Blu,_" said Jewel passionately.

"_But do you really think that we're ready for this? More importantly, do you think you're ready?_" Blu asked, wanting a final confirmation on Jewel's part.

Jewel rolled her eyes and said, "_Remember what Rafie said?_"

"_What do you mean?_" Blu asked, slightly confused. And with said, Jewel placed her wing on Blu's forehead.

"_It's not what you think up here,_" and then she placed it on his rapidly beating chest.

"_It's what you feel in here_ _and I can feel the rhythm of your heart and that's enough for me to know; how about you?_" said Jewel as she looked deeply into Blu's eyes.

Blu returned her stare and began to smile seductively.

"_What are you feeling Jewel?_" he asked with passion in his voice.

"_Honestly, I'm not really sure._" Jewel said, averting her eyes shyly.

"_Then let's find out._" Said Blu softly, motioning his head towards the hollow tree.

And Jewel smiled seductively as well and locked beaks with Blu once again as the two walked towards the nest as their song continued to play.

**Say you, say me **

**Say it for always, that's the way it should be**

**Say you, say me**

**Say it together, naturally**

**In the Surveillance Room…**

"_Wow, that took longer than I thought,_" said Linda as she looked surveillance moniter.

"_Like I said, it works every time. Now, we should go and leave them be,_" said Tulio as he averted his eyes towards the exit.

"_Do you think they'll be ok? You know, with Jewel's wing and all?_" Linda asked with a concerned tone.

As Tulio was saying this, he placed his left hand on Linda's left hand, revealing that the two were wearing rings. Tulio had a gold band on his ring finger while Linda had on her ring finger both a gold band with a diamond encrusted and another gold band with with silver lining.

"_Don't worry, they'll be fine. Besides, I studied Blu's behavior when he's around Jewel. It doesn't take an ornithologist to see that he would never ever hurt her. And as for her wing, I'm sure it's strong enough for…. this. Shall we go than?_" asked Tulio smiling at Linda.

"_Lets,_" said the girl smiling at Tulio, while she took his hand.

And with that said, Linda and Tulio left the room, hand in hand, and locked the door to the room, leaving the lovebirds in their privacy.

**Well, that's chapter one for ya, hoped you liked it or loved it, whichever comes first. **

**Sorry for not continuing further but this still a child's film, as mature as some of the content may be in the film.**

**I'll write the second chapter soon that will bring back the present time when Jewel fully recovers. Patience everyone, the story hasn't even started. **

**Coming soon: **_**Chapter 2 – New Life**_


	2. Ch 2: New Life

**Welcome to chapter two, folks. It took some time thinking it over but I have good plot thought through. It will dramatic, it will be tear-jerking, and it will be touching.**

**Verbal Dialogue: "….."**

**Mental Dialogue: "[….]"**

**Chapter 2 – New Life**

**Three days earlier…..**

Tulio took the medical scissors and cut off what was left of Jewel's bandage. When the bandage was completely off, Jewel stretched out her wing and felt no discomfort, indicating it was fully healed.

"_Do you think you're ready for this?_" asked a male blue macaw with his wing on her shoulder.

Jewel looked at the sky for a moment and turned back to the blue macaw.

"_Of course I am Blu. Think you can keep up?_" Jewel asked teasingly while raising her eyebrow.

"_We'll see Jewel, we'll see,_" he replied with humor in his voice.

Tulio picked up Jewel with both hands and took her outside the hut surrounded by the recently opened Blu Bird Sanctuary. Jewel looked back Tulio with a calm smile indicating that she's ready. Finally, he gently threw her into the air and Jewel took flight.

Blu saw her fly off into the distance with a smile. He felt so happy for her; after a month's worth of recovery, she's now good as new.

Blu than turned to a young woman next to her. It was Linda, his owner and best "human" friend. He knew he would be leaving her soon, but he had to move on with his new life while Linda moved on with hers. But they still would remain close though, even if they're not together.

Blu gave Linda their final trademark fist pump as a goodbye and Linda petted Blu's head one last time before he flew off after Jewel, leaving Linda with her newly-wedded husband Tulio and their adopted son, Fernando.

The trio stood there happily as they watched the love birds fly off into the sunset.

"_That's my big brave boy,_" said Linda as she watched her best friend fly away until he and his beloved were gone from her sight.

**Two months later….**

As the sun was rising over the horizon, the birds of Rio de Janeiro began to wake up to a new day.

As this happened, a blue male macaw flew through the jungle hoping to find some breakfast for himself and his beloved. He managed to find some nuts and berries, fresh from the Blu Bird Sanctuary of which he, Jewel, and his feathered friends now live.

After taking at least three trips to transport the food to the nest Blu and Jewel are living in, he gave out a sigh in relief after the tremendous effort.

As Blu was preparing breakfast, he noticed that Jewel, his mate and lover, was still sleeping soundly. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. To Blu, she seemed to get more beautiful with every passing moment. He felt so lucky just to share a tree with her, let alone be her spouse.

He approached her and lies down next to her to better to admire her beauty. His heart rate began to increase the closer he got to her. He took his wing and gently caressed her jawline, causing her stir.

Jewel slowly opened her tired eyes, revealing a pair of rare sapphires that Blu admired the moment he saw them.

"_Morning, early bird,_" said Jewel tiredly but sweetly as she smiled at Blu.

"_Morning to you too,_" said Blu as he stared into her eyes, smiling as well.

"_Would you like some breakfast?_" he asked Jewel.

"_Breakfast?_" she asked slightly confused.

Blu just smiled and stepped a few times to the left to allow Jewel a better view of what he made. Jewel took one look and her beak opened slightly in awe.

A large quantity of nuts and berries were set up in an orderly fashion on an upside candlestick holder, resembling a bird-sized table.

"_Blu, you did all this?_" asked Jewel as she turned to Blu, with a look of awe still on her face.

"_Well, it wasn't easy. It took me three trips to find all this food and that table was heavy. I mean really heavy,_" said Blu sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Without thinking, Jewel gave Blu a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to jump. He looked at Jewel with a bewildered look.

"_What was that for?_" he asked, taken aback by Jewel's sudden action.

"_For always taking care of me. By the way, where did you learn how to do this Blu? This is just beautiful._"

"_Uh, when I was living back in Minnesota, I used to read a number of books in my spare time, including one called_ Miss Manners' Guide to Excruciatingly Correct Behavior, _published by Judith Martin in 2005,_" stated Blu as if he was announcing an ad on television.

"_Huh?_ _What was that all about?_" asked Jewel slightly confused.

"_Sorry, I space out from time to time when I read a book or think of book…or you,_" said Blu on impulse and his eyes widened after realizing what he said.

Jewel's feathers ruffled as she blushed slightly, flattered by Blu's words. The air was quiet for a minute or so, making Blu nervous. Blu stood still for a moment, but decided to break the silence.

"_So….shall we eat?_" asked Blu, eager to get something in his stomach.

Jewel came out of her daze, long enough to hear Blu's request and eagerly accepted.

"_Oh yes, please, I'm starving._"

The two walked over to the new dining "table" and started eating their well-prepared breakfast.

"_Wow, this looks pretty good, you prepared all this Blu?_" asked Jewel.

"_Yes, but like I said, it wasn't easy,_" replied Blu, unsure of himself.

Jewel giggled at his answer as she took a bite of a single nut. As she swallowed it, as it came down her throat, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach, causing her to drop her food and seethe in pain.

"_Jewel!_" shouted Blu as he rushed over to Jewel's side showing great concern.

Jewel started coughing hard as she held her stomach in pain. The sudden cramp took her by surprise and she nearly choked on the nut she ate.

"_Jewel, are you ok? What's wrong?_" said Blu as he patted Jewel on the back.

"_I'm fine Blu, really. It's just a little cramp,_" groaned Jewel as she doubled over in pain.

"_A little? You barely took a bite and you just doubled over and clutched your gizzard. Is something wrong with the food?_" asked Blu, worried if the food he found was spoiled or contaminated.

"_It's not the food Blu, the food is great, really. I just suddenly felt this pain in the pit of my stomach._"

Blu was worried. Something was wrong with Jewel, but he didn't know what. Maybe it was nothing, just a normal stomach cramp. But is there anyway to be sure, what if something is seriously wrong with Jewel. And then, Blu had an idea.

"_Maybe we should go see Tulio, have him look at you,_" suggested Blu, believing that this would be the best solution.

"_The bird doctor?_ Oh, _Blu, I don't think that is really necessary. I mean, it's just a stomach cramp,_" said Jewel defensively.

"_Are you sure Jewel? I mean, just having a severe cramp out of the blue is a bit unusual. Are you sure you don't want to go see Tulio,_" said Blu, attempting to reason with Jewel.

Jewel was a bit reluctant of seeing Tulio. Sure, he treated her wing and nursed her back to health. But Jewel was still not ready to trust a human completely yet.

"[_Maybe I should listen to Blu and go see Tulio. I mean he did help me with my broken wing and it's not like he's responsible for what happened to…to_]" As Jewel was in deep thought, she felt a deep and strong sadness after being reminded of something, something terrible that happened in her life, long before she met Blu.

Warm moisture began to cloud up Jewel's eyes, but she attempted to resist, not wanting Blu to see her cry. It took a great effort but she managed to suck it up and keep the waterworks from going.

"_Jewel, are you alright? I mean if you don't feel comfortable on going than we don't have to go._"

"_Actually Blu, I think that going to see Tulio is something I need to do but can we finish breakfast first?_" Jewel asked, feeling her stomach begging for food.

"_Sure, go ahead. I mean, you don't need my permission. Breakfast is essential to starting a new day you know?_" said Blu.

Jewel giggled at Blu's wittiness and felt thankful to Blu for always caring.

**Four minutes later….**

The nuts and berries Blu retrieved were all gone, every single morsel.

The two blue macaws were both satisfied with their breakfast, well at least one of them was more satisfied than the other.

Blu felt a bit bewildered, for he barely had a bite to eat while Jewel seemed to taking in the most of it.

"[_I have never seen Jewel eat that much before, it's as if she's hungry for two. Maybe she's just hungry…very hungry._]"

When Jewel was finished eating, she looked as if she just had a normal meal. She didn't look any different, as if the amount of food didn't matter. She wiped her beak clean with her wing and gave a satisfied sound.

"_So…um, Jewel. Are you ready to fly?_" he asked, unsure whether Jewel had the energy to fly after eating so much.

"_Let's fly,_" replied Jewel eagerly as she flew out of the nest.

Blu just stared at her in amazement for a few moments but then flew after Jewel quickly to catch up. As he caught up with her, they flew together towards the Blue Bird Sanctuary Center in Rio de Janeiro, beyond the reserve.

"_So what took you so long, you forgot how to fly already?_" said Jewel, teasing Blu as she laughed a bit.

Blu laughed with her, slightly annoyed by her sudden sassiness.

"_Nope, I was just hanging back cuz I was worried that all that breakfast might weigh you down as we fly,_" said Blu, joking as well.

Unfortunately, Jewel did not take the joke well, as she turned her head angrily with a ruthless look on her face.

"_Oh, you are so funny Blu! You think I'm fat don't you!_" shouted Jewel, obviously angry.

Blu realized what he said was completely insensitive and he knew he had to atone for his careless words.

"_Oh man, that was not cool, I know. I'm sorry Jewel, I'm sorry! I don't know why I said that. I'm really sorry, sorry! It's just that…_" exclaimed Blu as he continued to apologize to the best of his ability.

As Blu was frantically apologizing, Jewel's facial features softened as she smiled at Blu.

"_Blu!_" shouted Jewel, stopping Blu's apology speech in midsentence.

"_Yes?_" replied Blu, sincerely worried that Jewel might rearrange his face for his past comment.

But instead he got something that took him totally by surprise.

"_It's ok Blu, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it, just think before you speak, ok?_" said Jewel in a calm, sweet voice.

"_Now come on, we got a doctor's appointment,_" said Jewel as she eagerly increased her flight pace.

Now Blu was very confused, Jewel's behavior just turned out bizarre this morning, as if she switched bodies with a lunatic.

"[_Ok, that was just too weird. First, she has a sudden stomach cramp, painful enough to double over. Then she eats more than she usually does. And then she goes from sour to sweet in just a few seconds. Hmmm, these symptoms sound familiar to me. I read about this before, but where? (sighs) Worry about that later, Jewel's going to be checked on anyway. So the answer will be clear to me soon, I just hope it's not fatal or advanced, etc._]"

As they flew closer, Jewel seemed to be struggle as she flew, forcing Blu to support her for the remainder of the flight.

"[_I just hope Tulio can help her._]"

**The Blue Bird Sanctuary Center**

"_It's beautiful isn't?_" said an attractive young redhead wearing large glasses as she observed the South American horizon from a balcony of the Blue Bird Sanctuary.

"_Yes, beautiful,_" replied a tall man also wearing glasses as he averted his eyes from the view towards the young woman.

Tulio and Linda, a recently married couple were enjoying a morning view of Rio while their adopted son Fernando attends school. Tulio and Linda took Fernando in a few days after Carnival and put him through school a few weeks after Jewel's wing fully healed. Linda opened version two of her bookstore, right here in Rio de Janeiro, making it easier for her to support her family. And the small family has never been happier since then.

"_What's that?_" asked Tulio as his eye caught something in the sky.

It was Blu and Jewel. Jewel was still struggling as she flew while Blu supported her.

"_It's Blu and Jewel, and it looks like something's wrong with her,_" said Linda with great concern in her voice.

Blu and Jewel landed safely on the wooden floor on the balcony. Blu didn't even break a sweat flying the long distance, despite the tropical temperatures. But Jewel looked as if she took the most effort, as if it was her first time flying.

"[_Man, she looks awful, maybe it was the food that made her sick, but it can't be that simple. But the sooner Tulio determines what's wrong with her, the better._]"

"_Blu, what's wrong with Jewel?_" asked Linda, kneeling as she observed at Jewel's current state.

Blu just stood there, gingerly supporting Jewel on his shoulder, with a begging look in his eyes.

Tulio kneeled down and held out his hands, wanting to help Jewel.

"_Let me see her, let me help,_" said Tulio caringly, as he tried to pick up Jewel.

Jewel didn't hesitate to accept Tulio's help like last time. She knew he helped her with her broken wing and that Blu trusted him. And to Jewel, if Blu trusted Tulio, then it's good enough for her.

Jewel eagerly accepted Tulio's offer as he picked her up with both hands and carried her into the medical area of the Blue Bird Sanctuary Center.

Blu attempted to follow them, but Linda stopped him. "_I think its best that they're left alone Blu. Don't worry, Tulio will take care of her,_" she said with sincerity in her voice.

Blu thought for a moment. He wanted to be there for Jewel, like he promised himself he would, for always. But eventually, he mentally agreed with Linda, as her perched himself on Linda's shoulder.

The two entered the waiting room outside the medical center and took a seat. They had no choice but to wait for Tulio to deliver the results.

**Half an hour later…**

Blu and Linda were getting anxious and impatient. It's been over half an hour and they were starting to get worried. Blu was in deep thought as he tried to read a National Geographic in an attempt to calm himself.

"[_It's been over thirty minutes, what's taking so long. Now what was that medical article I read before? Those symptoms sound so familiar, but I can't seem to get my head around it._]"

Finally, their minds were put at ease as they heard the door to the medical lab open and Tulio entered, but he looked as edgy as they were. Linda got up from her bench as Blu put down the magazine and perched himself on Linda's shoulder once more.

"_Tulio, how's Jewel doing? Is she alright?_" asked Linda, slightly alarmed by Tulio's expression.

Tulio looked at Linda first, than at Blu who looked just as worried as Linda did.

"_She fine, she's just fine. Medically, she's completely healthy. But….,_" said Tulio, hesitant at first.

"_But! But what! Did something happen!_" asked Linda, anxious to know Jewel's condition.

Tulio knew it was either now or never. So he let it out quickly.

"_Jewel escaped,_" said Tulio finally, wincing as he spoke.

It was dead quiet, so quiet that all that was heard were birds squawking and singing in the background.

Linda decided to break the silence as she comprehended what Tulio just said.

"_What?_" asked Linda, slightly confused, wanting to make sure she heard right.

As for Blu, he just stood on Linda's shoulder completely still, slightly in shock.

"_Yes, well, uh. I ran a few tests on Jewel and came to a logical conclusion which is without a doubt the reason for Jewel's erratic behavior,_" explained Tulio in an intelligent manner.

"_And I believe she caught on what I deduced. She seemed really upset and she flew out of an open window,_" said Tulio ruefully as he rubbed the back of his head.

Now Blu was very worried. What did Tulio find out that made Jewel upset enough to just fly off without a word.

"_You left a window open! And you let her escape!_" yelled Linda as she got in Tulio's face.

"_I didn't mean to! I left it open this morning to let some fresh air in and I didn't think Jewel would react the way she did. Besides she just took off suddenly and I didn't want to restrain her without making sure,_" explained Tulio as he held his hands and backed up nervously.

"_Making sure? Making what sure? What's wrong with her?_" asked Linda as she calmed down a bit.

Tulio took a deep breath and he sighed before he spoke. "_I couldn't restrain her without harming the eggs and actually, nothing's really wrong with her,_" said Tulio quickly.

"_Eggs? You mean…?_" said Linda shocked slightly. "_Yes,_" said Tulio.

Blu just stared at Tulio. He was holding his breath as his tiny heart was beating a mile a minute.

"_Linda…..Blu,_" addressed Tulio as he spoke. Tulio averted his eyes and took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"_Jewel's pregnant._"

**Well people, hope this chapter was as good as the first. Real cliffhanger huh? I already got a whole story thought over, but don't think it will be finished anytime soon. Have patience, I'll be back.**

**Coming soon: **_**Chapter 3 – Expectations and Confessions **_


	3. Ch 3: Expectations and Confessions

**Hello Folks, I'm back. Chapter three is up and running. Sorry for the delay, graduating and all. But this story is far from over. Chapter Three ladies and gentlemen, enjoy!**

**Verbal Dialogue: "…."**

**Mental Dialogue: "[…]"**

**Chapter 3 – Expectations and Confessions**

"_Linda…..Blu,_" addressed Tulio as he spoke. Tulio averted his eyes and took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"_Jewel's pregnant._"

Linda gasped and Blu looked like he was about to faint, but for Jewel's sake, he kept himself together. Linda and Blu looked at each other with shock. Jewel was pregnant and now she's gone who knows where. Than Linda began to speak in a quivering voice.

"_Tulio, are you sure?_" asked Linda shakily.

"_Well, according to my calculations based on the time period, Jewel's behavior and her recent tests, there is no doubt I'm afraid,_" explained Tulio ruefully.

"_Time period? For how long?_" asked Linda slightly confused.

"_The incubation period, for two months at least. Do you remember what happened before then? While Jewel was recovering from her broken wing? When she and Blu….?"_ explained Tulio, trying to imply something.

Linda thought for a moment and realized something immediately. Of course, Blu knew already, all too well.

"_Oh! Of course! But they only did it once,_" said Linda.

"_It takes only once,_" said Tulio in a caring tone.

"_So, when will she-_" asked Linda but was cut off.

"_I believe she's due at least four months from now,_" finished Tulio in a nervous but caring tone.

"_Ok. But now we have to find her! Do you know where she's going?_" asked Linda quickly.

"_As far as I know, no, I don't,_" said Tulio hesitantly as he squinted at the end of his sentence.

"_What do you mean no! She's two months pregnant, flies off and you don't know where she is!_" shouted Linda, getting in Tulio's face again.

"_I'm sorry Linda, I couldn't catch sight of her when she flew off. But she should come back soon,_" explained Tulio, slightly terrified.

"_I hope so, I just hope she's okay,_" said Linda as she sat back down in her waiting bench. Tulio sat down next to her as he tried to comfort her.

"_It'll be ok, Jewel is a strong bird, I'm sure she'll be fine,_" said Tulio in a soothing voice as he put her arm around Linda.

"_Thank you Tulio and I'm sorry I yelled at you,_" said Linda in a soft, sad tone.

"_Don't worry about it,_" said Tulio as he rubbed Linda's back. He then felt something funny and found a dark blue feather on Linda's shoulder. He picked it up and realized that Blu was not perched on Linda's shoulder.

"_Hang on, where's Blu?_" asked Tulio as he looked around the waiting room.

Linda's eyes widened as she looked at the feather in Tulio's hand and she began to look around as well. Her bird was not anywhere to be found.

"_Blu?_" called out Linda. It was bad enough that Jewel was gone, but now Blu's gone too.

"_Blu! Where are you?_" called out Linda once more with desperation in her voice. But Blu didn't come and Linda felt her legs give out as she collapsed on her knees.

"_Oh no._ _He must've gone after Jewel,_" said Linda as she began to cry. Tulio immediately kneeled down behind her and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into the embrace.

"_I'm so sorry Linda,_" said Tulio soothingly.

Linda wiped her eyes clouded with tears as she replied to Tulio, stuttering as she spoke.

"_It's not….your fault. It's….just….bad enough that….Jewel has conceived and is….now missing. But now….Blu's gone and we….don't know where he is. I can't….lose him again. And what's worse? What if the eggs get hurt? What if they go off the reserve?_" said Linda, feeling hopeless.

"_I'm sure they'll be alright Linda. Remember, Blu managed to find you on his own and he took good care of Jewel then. And as I said, Jewel is a strong bird, she should be fine. They should turn up soon, we just need to have faith,_" whispered Tulio softly as he gently rocked Linda back in forth.

"_I hope so,_" whispered Linda as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

**An hour later, outside the reserve….**

It was midday in Rio, and the sun began to set. He's been flying faster than usual and he was beginning to run out of breath. Blu was currently going through a great deal of internal pain from pushing himself. But he didn't care, all that mattered to him was finding Jewel and making sure she and her eggs were safe. But Blu looked all over the Blue Bird Sanctuary and Jewel was nowhere to be found. At that point, Blu feared the worst and had no choice but to leave the reserve to look for Jewel.

"[_Jewel. Why the hell did she just fly out on us? Was she not thinking of the eggs. I guess I can't really blame her, I mean, how could I? It's my fault this happened in the first place. Why didn't I realize sooner? It was so obvious that Jewel was pregnant. (Frustrated sigh) Ok, now focus. I got to find Jewel, if she's not in the reserve, than she must be someplace where she would be able to go and unwind. I mean she would have to after finding out the biggest news of her life. But that could be anywhere in Rio. What do I do! It's getting late and being outside the reserve is dangerous, especially for an endangered Blue macaw. I need to find Jewel fast!_]"

Blu perched himself on a street sign to formulate a way to find Jewel faster.

"[_I can't go to Rafael for help, he's got his own family to look after and I owe him one anyway. And Pedro and Nico are probably rapping and samba-ing off somewhere, like they always do. I need find someone who can find someone in a short measure of time, but where?_]"

He thought for a full minute and finally, it hit him. And Blu paled at the thought, but he knew that this could be Jewel's only chance. With that thought through, Blu took flight towards his next destination. "[_I hope I don't regret this, for Jewel's sake._]"

**Meanwhile….**

The citizens of Rio and a certain number of tourists were enjoying the view of a serene sunset over Rio de Janeiro. But what they didn't notice was at the top of the Christ the Redeemer statue, was a young female blue macaw, crying her little eyes out. Jewel just stood there, shaking as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"[_What am I going to do? Why did this happen? Why now? How am I going to face him? And the children, what if I…if I…_]"

Her heart was beating rapidly as she began to hyperventilate. Jewel's stress began to overwhelm her as her vision began to get blurry. Than Jewel lost her footing and collapsed onto the stone surface. But she managed to cushion herself without harming her eggs. As she lay there, she began to lose consciousness.

"_Blu…,_" whispered Jewel as her eyes closed completely.

**Meanwhile, deep in the jungle….**

Blu flew nervously through the jungle to seek the help of a certain group that he'd never want to get involved with. But he had no choice, Jewel's life; as well the lives of his future children are at stake. He only hoped that they were at their usual hangout.

**Everybody, gather around**

**Brand new dance, goin' down**

**Funky, Funky Monkey**

**Funky, Funky Monkey**

Hearing the growing dance music as he flew closer indicated that they were indeed at their hangout. But now, the difficult part is how Blu will convince King Mauro and his tribe of marmosets to help him.

**It don't matter, who you know**

**You can do it, gather all**

**Move your body to the beat**

**Than let your monkey move your funky feet**

Blu perched himself on a tree branch, concealing himself with palm leaves as he observed the great multitude of monkeys having a dance party.

Blu remembered quite well of his past encounter with these monkeys. They were hired by Nigel to track both him and Jewel down. Using their great numbers, they eventually found them. Were it not for the aid of Blu's new friends, they would've been captured once more.

But now Blu was alone. But he had one advantage: he can fly. And he can't seem afraid, otherwise Mauro and his marmosets will not listen to him.

"[_Ok, just keep your cool. Be firm and look at them in the eye. Don't back down, no matter what. For Jewel._]"

At that point, Blu flew of the branch and landed right in front of King Mauro. The music silenced almost immediately as the tribe set their monkey eyes at the blu macaw towering over their king.

King Mauro stepped back startled, while his marmoset pack look on. But he cringed in anger when he saw who it was. He put himself in Capoeira (Afro-Brazilian martial art) attack stance and his tribe followed suit.

Normally, Blu would back down completely terrified, but his motivation to find Jewel outweighed his fear of getting hurt. Instead he stood his ground and began to give King Mauro an intimidating glare.

King Mauro was slightly surprised. No one would just come into their territory, crash their party and just stand against their entire tribe without flinching once. And to top all that, he was staring down their king in front of the entire tribe and it was starting to get to him.

"_Relax, I'm not here to cause you trouble. Sorry for interrupting your little party, but I assure you, I have a good reason to come to you all tonight,"_ said Blu firmly but calmly.

Finally the king spoke up. "_What do you want?_" asked Mauro, with a slight trace of fear in his voice.

"_I need your help. And I need to be brief,_" said Blu firmly as he stood his ground.

"_A friend of mine is missing. She's somewhere in Rio and I need you and your great numbers to help me find her safe and sound. Will you help me?_" said Blu, looking Mauro straight in the eye.

Mauro just looked at him spitefully and crossed his arms.

"_Oh yeah? I suppose you want us to do it for free or its flying lessons for everyone?_"

Apparently, Mauro was still sore from being coerced by Nigel to track down Blu and Jewel with the help of his tribe. Blu of course knew that Nigel hired Mauro to find him and Jewel, but didn't know how he convinced them into doing so. But Mauro's statement became clear to him that Nigel used violence to pressure Mauro and his tribe to assist him.

"_I don't plan to use violence to get you to help me, unlike that uncool cockatoo. Besides, I don't believe he will bother you anymore, that I can say for certain,_" said Blu, setting his eyes down ruefully.

Mauro looked at him slightly confused. Then he went to a small handbag he kept and pulled out what looked like a camera.

"_You mean you did this?_" asked Mauro gleefully as he flipped through the picture record in the camera and set on a single taken picture.

Blu was shocked for a moment as he looked at the pic.

It was a taken picture of Nigel, what was left of him anyway. Almost all of his feathers were gone and he was holding a leaf, attempting to cover himself with a look of horror on his face.

"[_He's alive! Meaning I didn't kill him, that's a relief. Wait, he's alive! What if he comes looking for revenge and what if…Aaaghh. That's not important right now._]"

"_You did quite a number on him, you should've seen the look on his face,_" laughed Mauro, also looking at the pic. The rest of the tribe laughed as well as they viewed the pic. But Blu needed to get to the point and try to convince Mauro to help him find Jewel.

"_Um, Mauro is it?_" started Blu. Mauro turned to him and spoke.

"_Yes, and please address me as King Mauro,_" said Mauro.

"_Sure, sorry King Mauro. Listen, I don't know what I can offer you in return, but I will return the favor somehow. But I'll be very grateful if you help me, please,_" pleaded Blu.

Mauro just smiled. "_Sure, we'll find your girl. I suppose I owe you one anyway,_" said Mauro gleefully.

"_Whoa, owe me one? Since when did I-,_" said Blu but was cut off when Mauro showed him the pic of Nigel again.

"_This is what I owe you for. He grabbed me by the tail and dropped me over a hundred feet from the ground. And he made us do his dirty work for him. He got what was coming to him and I owe you for that,_" clarified Mauro.

"_Well, thank you really. I'll find a way to repay you somehow,_" replied Blu with gratitude in his voice.

"_Sure, sure. Now just out of curiosity, why do you want to find your girl so bad that you come to us?_" asked Mauro.

Blu was reluctant at first, but he realizes that if Mauro knew that Jewel was pregnant, it might make Mauro want to help find Jewel that much more.

"_Her name is Jewel and she's…._started Blu, reluctant to speak the last word. "_….expectant._"

Mauro's face fell and many of the marmosets turned their heads with slightly surprised expressions. They may be monkeys but they knew very well what the blue macaw meant.

"_And she's out there somewhere and she's not in her right mind. She could get hurt and so could the…..eggs,_" said Blu.

At that moment, Mauro put on a serious face and turned to the tribe of marmosets.

"_Listen up boys!_" The tribe turned to Mauro immediately and went into a serious, orderly formation.

"_We are going_ _find ourselves a blue macaw again! This time, it's just one and she's carrying valuable cargo! So we see to it that no harm will come to her and report back to me when she is sighted, is that understood?_" ordered Mauro and his marmosets gave him a saluted gesture, indicating they fully understand their objective.

"_Good, now move out!_"

And with that, the marmosets scurried off quickly in all directions. Mauro then turned to face Blu.

"_When we find her, I'll have one of my boys find you and tell you where she is,_" said Mauro with look of seriousness still on his face.

Blu was above all surprised that this little king was doing all this and without expecting anything in return. He felt so relieved and grateful.

"_I…I don't know what to say,_" said Blu, softly.

"_Just say you're going to take care of those hatchlings. And just so we're clear: We may be thieves but we're not heartless. I'll see ya,_" said Mauro and turned tail and scurried off.

Blu decided to do the same and took flight back towards Rio, hopes that he'll see Jewel very soon, safe and sound.

"[_As soon as I find her, I'll make things right. I just hope I'm ready to become a father. I hope she's ready to be a mother._]"

**Back at the Christ the Redeemer statue….**

"[_Uhhh…What? Oh, man. How long have I been out? Where am I?_]"

Jewel gasped, realizing what happened. She collapsed earlier due to her overwhelming stress.

"_My babies!_" gasped Jewel as she examined herself.

She sighed in relief when she found no damage on her body. But her face fell when she realized she's still outside the reserve.

"[_I have to find Blu, I can't stay out here. It's dangerous outside the reserve and I can't endanger my eggs anymore. I need to take responsibility for this. I just hope Blu is ready for something like this._]"

Jewel began to fly but struggled a bit due to the added pressure in her egg sac. She finally took flight and headed towards the reserve.

Under a mile away, a single marmoset hanging from a tree branch caught sight of a flying blue macaw. He made a screeching noise, signaling another marmoset on the concrete ground under the Christ the Redeemer statue. Using a tourist's IPhone, he texted a message to King Mauro.

**King Mauro's hangout/throne…**

Feeling something vibrate, Mauro took out his IPhone and read the text message he received.

"_We found her, good. Now to contact blue boy,_" said Mauro happily as he sent a text message.

**Midtown of Rio de Janeiro…**

Blu flew as fast as he could, searching high and low for Jewel.

Then he heard a loud screeching noise which startled him slightly. He turned towards the noise and saw a marmoset on top of a street sign, screeching and jumping up and down. Blu took this as a good sign.

"[_They must have found Jewel, that was fast._]"

Blu approached the monkey who called out to him.

"_Well?_" asked Blu.

"_She's near the shore on the east side of town and is going in the southwest direction,_" explained the monkey quickly.

Blu knew where that is, it's close to the slums and the beach. "[_She must be going back to the reserve._]"

"_Thank you, thank you very much,_" said Blu as he quickly flew towards Jewel's direction.

"_Good luck!_" called the marmoset.

Blu flew as fast as he could. His wings were sore from so much flying, but he pushed on though.

"[_I'm coming Jewel, I'm coming for you._]"

**Ta da. Chapter three is down. Quite a twist huh? Chapter four will come sometime this weekend. Have patience ya'll.**

**Coming soon: **_**Chapter 4 - Promises**_


	4. Ch 4: Promises

'**Sup everybody. Sorry for the long wait, I had some loose ends that needed tying in high school. **

**Aw Hell, that's not a proper apology. I'm truly sorry for keeping all of you waiting for two months, but I'll make it up to ya'll. Here is a few reasons why I delayed:**

**Lack of ideas**

**Lack of motivation**

**Mild depression**

**But I'm back and will give you the next chapter of this sentimental story. But this chapter will be a little longer than the other two. Here it is:**

**Verbal dialogue: "…."**

**Mental Dialogue: "[…]"**

**Chapter 4 – Promises**

Breathing rapidly, a young female macaw flew as hard as she could, struggling with every flap. Her vision began to get blurry as she rested on a nearby streetlight as she attempted to catch her breath.

"_I can't keep flying like this. If I keep pushing myself, I will hurt my eggs._"

Jewel knew she had to face Blu sooner or later. And she knew she couldn't stay outside of the reserve, especially at night. She had to go home now. Jewel looked down and gently touched her stomach containing her egg sac.

"[_I can feel them, growing inside me. Blu loves me, I know that. He would never leave me, these are his kids too._]"

With that said, Jewel took flight back towards the reserve, slower than usual due to the extra load and the effort she made to get away from the Conservation Center.

Jewel flew steadily through the city of Rio de Janeiro, praying that she could make it without falling from exhaustion.

"_JEWEL!_" yelled a distant voice.

Jewel was startled for a moment from hearing her name shouted out like that. She turned her head and saw a blue macaw flying after her. It was Blu.

Jewel sighed; she knew that Blu would find her sooner or later. She knew trying to get away from him would be pointless. Jewel flew to the top of the fruit market near "Paradise," the samba club. She perched down the rooftop and kept her back on Blu.

"_Jewel? Are you hurt?_" asked Blu as he approached Jewel. Jewel didn't answer; she just kept her head down and did not turn to face Blu.

Blu stood closely behind Jewel and placed his wings on her shoulders. Jewel shuddered as he touched her. Jewel couldn't face Blu. She was too ashamed, especially after flying away like that.

Finally she turned but kept her head down while tears streamed from her eyes.

"_Blu, I'm so sorry. I never should've flown off like that. I'm sorry that I worried you and I should've known better. But I…"_

But Jewel didn't have the chance to finish for she was cut off when Blu instantly wrapped his wings around in a gentle embrace. Blu laid his head against Jewel's neck while tears of his own began to form in his eyes. Jewel was slightly confused with Blu's sudden act of intimacy.

"_Blu? Why are you…? How can y…ou hug me at this moment? Are…n't you an….gry that I flew off?_" asked Jewel stuttering from crying so much.

"_I was never angry with you,_" answered Blu, with love and sincerity in his voice.

"_I was just afraid that you or our eggs would get hurt. And I'm just so happy that you're safe and sound,_" said Blu as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Jewel laid her head down on Blu's shoulder as he continued to hold her.

"_So you know about…this?_" asked Jewel hesitantly.

Blu released Jewel for a moment and held her at wing-length. He looked Jewel in the eyes and spoke.

"_Yes, I've known. But its ok Jewel, I guess I should've seen it coming._"

Jewel smiled at Blu's statement.

"_Really?_" asked Jewel.

"_Well, yeah. Considering your sudden appetite and mood swings, it would be probable to assume you were…um…well, conceived,_" said Blu slightly hesitant with words.

"_Conceived?_" said Jewel, confused of Blu's extended vocabulary.

"_It means pregnant in a censored manner,_" explained Blu.

Jewel laughed a bit, slightly embarrassed of being reminded that she's pregnant. Than Blu's face turned serious.

"_But now, we have to figure out how we're going to do this. How we're going to work this family issue out._"

"[_A family? We're going to have a family. Family. Family…oh no. Not again, please not again._]"

Jewel face fell as a dreadful thought ran through her mind. A thought derived from a distant memory she suppressed for the longest time.

She slumped to the ground and covered her face with her elbow as she supported herself with her other wing. And she sobbed once again, harder than ever.

"_Jewel?_" shouted Blu as he immediately went to Jewel's side.

Blu kneeled down next to Jewel as he tried to speak to her.

"_Jewel, what's the matter? Aren't you happy that we're going to be parents?_" asked Blu.

Jewel didn't answer; she just continued to cry as a puddle of her tears formed beneath her.

Blu put his wing around her in a gentle embrace, trying to comfort her in her current predicament. He rubbed her back gently as she began to accept his embrace and leaned her head into his chest. And finally she spoke.

"_I'm thrilled Blu,_" whispered Jewel.

"_Then why are you crying Jewel?_" he asked.

"_I'm scared,_" she whispered.

"_Scared? Scared of what?_" asked Blu, confused.

"_That…I'll be a… bad mother._" Blu gasped at Jewel's statement.

"_What if our children end up like me? What if I can't raise them the way I should be?_"

"_What if, what if…what if the children…are miserable because of…because of me? What if our children hate me? What if…what our children….say that they…never wanted me for a mother?_" said Jewel, speaking in-between gasps for breath as she began cry harder.

Blu was at loss for words. He could not believe what he heard.

"[_How can Jewel think that way about herself? Where on earth did she get such an idea? She doesn't believe that she'll be a good mother? I know she'll be a great mother and more. But there's a reason for her state of mind, something she's not telling me. And I'm going to find out, one way or another. I will not let her doubt herself like this._]"

Blu put his other wing around Jewel, completing the embrace and sat her down.

"_Jewel. Why would you think that way? How can you think this way?_" asked Blu gently but firmly.Jewel didn't answer at first and she avoided eye contact with him. But Blu held her face up to his as he tried to get through to her with his words.

"_Jewel, I don't how that ridiculous idea got in your pretty head but I will not let you think that way about yourself. What happened to you to make you think this way?_" asked Blu as he looked into Jewel's eyes.

Jewel averted her eyes for a moment, reluctant to confess to Blu.

"[_I never shared this with anyone before; it's just too much to take in. And what will Blu think? Would he leave me if he knew? No! He would never do that, he practically spent all night looking for me. And he already knew about the eggs. That's proof enough that he'll love me no matter what._]"

_Jewel, please, talk to me. Remember when I said that I will not let you go? I'll hold on to you for always, no matter what. Now please Jewel, tell me what you're not telling me, I can take it,_" said Blu kindly.

Jewel looked into Blu's hazel eyes as he looked into her sapphire ones, which were bloodshot from crying. She saw nothing but sincerity and love in his eyes. Jewel knew she could trust Blu and that he trusts her. So finally she spoke.

"_My family,_" said Jewel.

"_Your family?_" said Blu, slightly confused. But then he gasped, realizing that whatever the reason Jewel's family isn't with her anymore is the reason why she's afraid of having a family herself.

"_Oh, yeah. You never really mentioned your family._" At that moment, a thought came to him.

"_Jewel, does this have something to do with when you said that humans are the reason you 'lost everything,'?_" asked Blu.

Jewel looked at Blu with sad eyes and nodded.

"_Why don't you start from the beginning and I'll listen,_" said Blu, wanting to know the whole story without confusion.

"_Well,_" started Jewel. "_It was just a normal day; I never expected what would happen…..._

**Flashback (6 years ago)….**

"_Jewel! This isn't funny!_" shouted a frightened blue macaw flying desperately through the jungles of Rio.

"_You can't escape me Rose!_' shouted a slightly bigger female blue macaw flying after her.

The young blue macaw of which was being chased had brown eyes and light blue feathers, much like her pursuers', but not as neat. Her name is Rose. And her pursuer had bright azure eyes and light blue feathers; she was a few centimeters taller than her soon-to-be prey. She had an evil smile on her face for she was gaining on her target. Her name of course, is Jewel.

The young Jewel continued to chase her target. They flew at high speed for a few minutes until finally Jewel tackled her prey into a tree shrub. The two macaws wrestled for a moment until one of them had the upper hand and held both wings down with her claws. The winner claimed her victory and demanded to hear her victim admit defeat.

"_Say it, say it,_" taunted Jewel, her beak inches from her sister's face.

"_Uncle,_" whispered Rose in a defeated tone. But a whisper was not good enough to satisfy the older macaw.

"_I can't hear you,_" said Jewel as she added pressure to her victim. Rose finally couldn't take anymore and gave in fully.

"_Ugh, uncle! Uncle! Now please get off me Jewel, that hurts. Sisters don't play like this,_" shouted Rose who had enough of this rough activity.

Jewel got off her sister and had a smug look on her face. Rose got up and smoothed out her feathers which were messed up from the struggle. She, on the contrary, did not look happy.

"_Daddy says we're supposed to play nice!_" complained Rose clearly angry by Jewel's actions.

"_Daddy's not here. It's survival of the fittest Rose, sink or swim,_" rebutted Jewel.

"_Birds don't swim Jewel, they fly,_" said Rose.

Jewel rolled her eyes, annoyed by her sister's cluelessness. Then suddenly, Rose tackled Jewel and they were at it again. They wrestled amongst themselves until they were interrupted by a certain booming voice.

"_Jewel! Rose! Stop this right now!_"

The two macaw siblings froze in their squabble and turned their heads to see an elder blue macaw towering over them. He was bigger and taller than the two sibling birds. He had dark blue aging feathers and dark brown eyes; and by the look on his face, he did not look happy at all.

"_What did I tell the two of you about playing with one each other?_" said the adult blue macaw in an authoritative voice. Rose was the first to speak up.

"_That sisters should always play nicely?_" stated Rose, slightly frightened.

"_That's right and the two of you will do well to remember it,_" said the elder macaw smiling with satisfaction at the young macaw. Then he turned his head towards Jewel with a look of disapproval and spoke in a harsh but caring tone.

"_Now Jewel, you of all birds should know better than to play rough with your sister. Survival of the fittest should not apply in playtime, especially if it's with a sibling. Don't you know you could've hurt your little sister? And don't tell me you were just playing._"

Jewel averted her eyes to the ground, feeling shameful of her actions. The elder face fell slightly but he remained in authoritative control.

"_Jewel, look at me. Look at me,_" said the elder firmly.

Jewel looked up to him with remorse in her eyes.

"_Do you understand Jewel?_" asked the elder macaw.

Jewel nodded her head before she responded.

"_I understand dad, and I'm sorry,_" said Jewel,

"_Apologize to your sister, not to me,_" responded the father bird firmly.

Jewel then turned to her sibling, preparing to make a proper apology. She used her peripheral vision to look at her father and saw a slightly-threatening look on his face.

"_I'm sorry for being rough with you Rose; I didn't mean to hurt you_. _Are you ok?_" asked Jewel ruefully. Her sister smiled at her. "_Yeah, I'm ok Jewel. And I accept your apology. And I'm sorry for jumping you before,_" said Rose sweetly. "_It's ok,_" said Jewel smiling at her sister. And then Rose approached Jewel and gave her a warm hug. Jewel was a bit surprised but she accepted the hug and hugged her back.

The elder slowly smiled at his daughters, feeling proud that they could make up so quickly.

"_Alright, enough playtime young macaws, it's time for dinner. Come,_" commanded the papa bird as he took flight towards home and his children followed close behind.

"_I'll race you there! Winner gets dibs on the berries,_" said Rose, quickening her flight-time.

"_Sure, guess you'll go hungry tonight, little sis!_" said Jewel, speeding past Rose, leaving her and her father behind. "_Hey, no fair, you had a head-start!_" complained Rose, trying to catch up.

The father rolled his eyes while chuckling to himself.

"_Sibling rivalry and the parent has to deal with it,_" muttered the father macaw.

**Meanwhile…**

Inside a certain hollow of a tree, an aging crimson topaz hummingbird appeared to be caring for an infant blue macaw that was trying to sleep in a small nest. The hatchling appeared to be whining and coughing mildly. The hummingbird tended to the child with the best of her ability.

"_Hush, hush now little one. Your father and your sisters will be home soon. Now if you don't get some good-night sleep, your illness will not go away,_" spoke the hummingbird sweetly.

"_Ha, beat you!_"

"_No fair, you got a head-start._"

"_I didn't get a head-start, I just happen to be faster than you._"

The hummingbird rolled her eyes and she turned to the source of the squabbling.

"_Jewel! Rose! That's enough, your squabbling is going to wake your brother up,_" said the hummingbird, being careful not to wake the hatchling.

The two young siblings stopped their fighting almost immediately. Jewel approached the nest to observe her brother.

"_So, how's Buster doing Consuelo?_" she asked.

"_I managed to get him to sleep as you can see. And as for the fever, his temperature has gone down a bit, he's still coughing though. Other than that, Buster is just fine. Where's your father? He went out to look for you._"

"_He found us roughhousing and gave us a firm talking to. He should be right behind us,_" said Rose.

Consuelo rolled her eyes as she sighed in annoyance. "_The two of you were fighting again; I hope neither of you got hurt again?_" she said irritated.

"_No, we were a bit rougher than usual but we're fine now,_" said Rose.

"_And we made up afterwards though_," said Jewel smiling a bit.

"_Because your father was there with you?_" asked Consuelo, raising an eyebrow at Jewel.

Jewel and Rose looked down a bit. "_Yes,_" said Rose and Jewel in unison. Then Jewel raised her head in confusion.

"_What's taking dad so long?_" she said.

"_He was right behind us and were flying pretty fast back there,_" said Rose, with worry in her tone.

"_Should we go find him?_" asked Rose.

"_No. I'll go look for him; I'm the eldest after all. Rose, you stay here with Consuelo. She will need help looking over Buster anyway,_" ordered Jewel.

"_Jewel, no. It's not safe by yourself,_" said Consuelo.

"_Stop treating me like a kid! I'll be fine,_" complained Jewel as she walked over to the opening of the hollow.

Jewel stood at the edge of the hollow and quickly flew off towards his father's direction. Consuelo shouted after Jewel to come back but she did not listen.

**Minutes later…**

Jewel found her father resting on a single branch and he seemed to be short of breath. Jewel was slightly alarmed of his father's condition. She perched right next to him.

"_Dad, are you alright?_" she asked putting her wing on his back.

"_Oh yes, I'm fine. Just a bit worn out, I'm not as young as I used to be. I haven't flown this fast since your mother died,_" the father said.

At that moment, Jewel sighed and averted her eyes down.

"_Oh Jewel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned her,_" said the father ruefully.

"_It's ok dad, I'm not mad. I miss her too. It's been hard,_" she said sadly.

"_Yes, it has. Where's Rose? Wasn't she with you?_" the father asked.

"_She's back at the den with our nest-maid and Buster. When you didn't come back, I left to look for you,_" said Jewel.

"_Did Consuelo let you?_" asked the father.

"_Well…I…I, no. I left on my own,_" said Jewel nervously. The father sighed in disappointment.

"_Jewel, soon you'll be old enough to care for yourself. And when you have your own family, you'll have a responsibility to them. You need to always be near them when you're needed. Now Consuelo may be our nest-maid, but she's getting old and so am I. You're the eldest of my children and you have responsibility too. The jungle may be our natural habitat but there will always be dangers, do you understand?_" said the father firmly.

"_Yes dad, I understand. I'm sorry,_" said Jewel remorsefully.

"_No apologies Jewel. Now we should be getting back, I want to see how Buster is doing._"

"_Oh, he's fine. Consuelo took good care of him and-_ **BANG!**

Jewel and her father froze completely upon hearing what sounded like a loud explosion in the distance. They looked in the direction of the noise and saw a multitude of birds flying out of the jungle.

"_What was that?_" Jewel whispered, startled by the mysterious noise.

"_Humans and their guns,_" whispered the father coldly.

"_Guns, father?_" asked Jewel, unfamiliar of the term her father used. Jewel was familiar of what humans are, at least of how her father described them: Giant intelligent creatures that walk instead of flying that are known for their savage and selfish ambitions.

"_It is a type of instrument that humans use to kill. It spits fire and metal and it capable of killing at long distance._"

**BANG! **This time, the gunshot was louder than the last one, meaning the source of it is coming closer.

"_We have to get out of here. I'll go get your siblings and Consuelo. Jewel, fly towards the Amazon, the humans can't follow you past there,_" ordered the father, pointing a talon at her to express his seriousness.

"_What? No! I'm coming with you!_" shouted Jewel and her father put his wings on her shoulders to calm her down.

"_Jewel, you can't! You'll only put yourself in danger,_" he said firmly.

"_But what about Rose and Buster? And Consuelo? I can't just leave them,_" said Jewel hopelessly.

"_I'll take care of them. Jewel, you have to go. I'll come back to you with the others,_" the father said firmly but caringly.

"_You promise?_" said Jewel softly, her eyes begging for her family's safety.

The father sighed as he looked at her daughter. He couldn't lie to her but he wasn't sure of the situation. He couldn't guarantee anything at this moment. But he had to assure her daughter's faith in him.

"_Ok, I promise,_" said the father reluctantly. Jewel hugged him as she began to tear up and it seemed like she would never let go.

"_Alright, now go Jewel._"

At that moment, another gunshot went off, closer than before.

"_Fly Jewel!_" he shouted but Jewel just stared at him uncertainly.

"_Go! Now!_" he shouted as he pushed her off the branch.

Jewel started flapping her wings and she flew into the direction of the Amazon River. She looked back and saw her father fly back towards the den. In her head, she prayed that her family would be alright.

Upon crossing the Amazon River, Jewel perched herself on a tree branch, hiding herself behind some palm leaves. She kept her eye on the other side of the River, hoping that her family would be here soon. But as the minutes drifted by, the situation was the same: Jewel was alone.

After almost an hour, Jewel finally couldn't take it anymore. Then she saw something that almost stopped her heart. Smoke. A large amount of smoke was seeping into the sky, coming from the direction of her home. Jewel flew into the sky in order to get a better look. And her fears were realized, a mass area of the rainforest was on fire.

Jewel, without thinking flew back into the direction of the den as fast as she could.

"[_Oh God, no! Please be ok! Daddy, Rose, Consuelo, Buster. You all have to be ok. I can't lose you too._]"

Jewel soon made back to the den, what's left of it anyway. Jewel could not enter for it was engulfed in flames. Jewel assumed the worst but would not believe it.

"[_They must've left already. They would've noticed danger already. I have to find them!_]"

She flew through the burning forest, searching high and low for her family. But everywhere she looked there was no sign of them and she called out to them until she lost her voice. Jewel began to lose hope until she heard a familiar sound.

"_JEWEL!"_

Her eyes sparked with joy and she turned to see it was her father. He of course was not happy to see his eldest daughter in a wildfire.

"_Jewel! What did I just tell you? You were not supposed to follow me!_" he shouted angrily.

"_I'm sorry dad, I couldn't wait for you. Where are Rose, Buster and Consuelo?_" asked Jewel, fearing what her father's answer might be. Her father frowned slightly before he answered.

"_They were not in the den when I came. They probably went ahead of us; we should get to the Amazon, now!_"

With that said, Jewel and her father flew back towards the River.

They flew as fast as they could to get out of the burning forest. They were halfway out until Jewel felt a something push her.

"_Jewel, get out of the way!_" She heard her father shout at her and then another disturbing sound resonated. A gunshot sounded directly below them and Jewel heard someone scream in pain.

Jewel looked back and saw her father fall down to the jungle floor.

"_DAD! NO!_" shouted Jewel as she flew after him. She caught him in her talons and slowly lowered him to the ground. Jewel looked around her surroundings quickly and saw a hollow beneath a tree. She quickly dragged her father into the hollow, momentarily sheltering her and her father from the humans. She looked over him and gasped to see a bloody wound in his lower chest. His eyes were half-open and his breathing was low and raspy. Jewel could not believe this was happening.

"[_This is all my fault. If I haven't followed him and stayed like he told me. I shouldn't have left the nest. _]"

"_Dad,_" whispered Jewel in disbelief.

"_J-ewel, fly… away fr-om… here. Now,_" said her father in a low voice. With his lungs damaged, it was hard for him to speak. So he had to make haste.

"_But I can't leave you,_" she said, tears already falling from her eyes.

"_You…have to. Find… your…s-iblings and w…atch over them….okay?_" he said, knowing he didn't have much time to speak. The father looked into Jewel's eyes and he reached out with his wing. But he was too weak to make much movement, but Jewel took his wing and he held on to it. He smiled at Jewel and mustered enough strength to speak.

"_J-ust let them… know, J-ewel. All of them, that I…love them, so…much. Keep B-uster…and…Rose safe. Let them know…that I love them. And…I want…to say…that l-ove you…Jewel and…I'm so pr-oud of…you,_" whispered Jewel's father.

"_I will…I promise you…and…I love you too dad,_" whispered Jewel as tears were falling from eyes like rain and her grip on his wing tightened. She put his wing to her face, savoring her last moments with her father.

"_I'm so sorry dad,_" whispered Jewel, wincing as she sobbed.

"_J-ewel…this…isn't…your…fault,_" he whispered softly. He stiffened suddenly; his eyes slowly lost their light and he let out his last breath. His wing in Jewel's grip fell from her hold and it landed to the ground.

Jewel gasped. She looked at her father and she saw no sign of life in him.

"_Dad, no! Daddy, you can't do this. Come on, damn it!_" shouted Jewel shaking him, but to no avail.

"_YOU CAN'T DIE!_" screamed Jewel as she laid her head down on her father's unmoving chest and completely broke down and cried like she never had in her life. Jewel was immovable for a few long minutes which felt like hours to her, completely distraught.

After almost an hour, Jewel lifted her head to look at the face of her lifeless father. His hazel eyes were still open but they had a soulless dead stare. Jewel's own eyes were completely bloodshot and stung as if exhausted from tearing so much. With one wing, Jewel closed her father's eyes, knowing she'll never see them again. Then she leaned down and gave him a tender kiss on his forehead as a final goodbye. She slowly walked out of the tree hollow and she stopped. She turned her head to look at the body of her father one last time.

"_Goodbye dad, I will always love you,_" she said softly before she took off back towards the Amazon River.

As she flew through the burnt-down forest, a single tear fell from Jewel's eye and she wiped it away quickly with her talon.

"_Daddy. You died to save me. It should've been me. I'm so sorry, dad,_" she whispered as she continued to fly with a heavy heart.

**Present time…**

"_When I came back across the Amazon, there was still no sign of them,_" said Jewel softly.

"_I knew that they wouldn't go beyond that point because my father told us there were greater dangers there and we must never go there. I waited for them, and waited, and…and…_"

Jewel couldn't finish for reliving that memory was too painful for her to experience. Blu continued to hold on to her for dear life as she cried softly into his shoulder.

"_Then …it started to rain and …soon, the forest fire… went out,_" shuddered Jewel.

_I looked and looked all over the jungle for hours and hours. I called out their names until I couldn't speak. After almost a day of searching, I couldn't find a single trace of them._"

Blu was shedding a few tears himself. He was so heartbroken of hearing Jewel's confession. What she went through in her whole life. Humans have taken away the only family Jewel ever had, the only people she loved. No wonder she distrusted humans so much. As Jewel continued to cry into Blu's shoulder, he was in deep thought on how to handle this current predicament.

"['_They took everything from her' she said. I never imagined it like this. I can't imagine how much pain she's feeling at this moment; from losing a loved one and reliving that moment. I'd be totally destroyed if anything happened to Linda, I don't think I'd ever live with myself. Wait! Linda! She's still back at the Sanctuary and I left her hanging! I must have hurt her by leaving her like that. We have to get back there soon, besides Jewel still needs to be checked on after her emotional breakdown. We need to make sure the eggs are ok. But now, I need to make sure she's well enough to go back. I need to do everything in my power to put her mind at ease._]"

"_Jewel,_" said Blu softly, trying to get her attention.

She looked up at Blu, revealing that her azure eyes were half-bloodshot from crying so much.

"_Is this why you doubt yourself? Why you believe you'll be a bad mother for our hatchlings? Because of what happened to you….to your family?_" asked Blu soothingly, as he looked into Jewel's eyes.

Jewel bowed her head down and she spoke, shuddering as she did.

"_It's…it's more than that Blu. I l-left my sister…and my brother alone…in the nest to look for him. And then I fo…fo-llowed my father…when he told me not to. And because of my actions…my sister…, my nest-maid,…my baby brother, they're…gone, all gone. And daddy,…he got killed because of me…he p-pushed me and took a…bullet for me. He's…d-dead and my family is gone. Because I was so stupid…and selfish!_" said Jewel, her voice breaking.

"_Jewel,_" said Blu softly as he lifted Jewel's chin so that she would be at eye-level with him

"_I want you to listen to me very carefully and I need you to really listen, ok?_"

Jewel nodded her head slightly.

"_Jewel…I do not know your father…but…judging by your description, I'd say he did not regret what he did for you…so that you could continue living your life._"

"_Blu…you…I…_"

"_Jewel, it should be clear to you. Your father loved you. He loved you so much that he willingly gave up living so you would continue living. He would not want you to live your life in regret for what happened. And you should not blame yourself for that, your father loves you Jewel, this I know._"

"_Blu…but…my family…_"

"_There is no guarantee that your family is dead Jewel. Who knows, they may still be out there right now, looking for you as you've looked for them, missing you very much and hoping the best for you._ _Loved ones who have passed on or are just separated, they would want only happiness for the ones they left behind. And don't think for a moment that you'll become a bad mother. I know you better than anyone and you have no factor that proves a poor parent. You are the sweetest, kindest, most unselfish and most extraordinary girl I've ever met…besides Linda, but she's more of a friend of course, sorry._"

Jewel widened her eyes and held her breath for a moment. She was so awed by Blu's words. She's been awed by Blu's words before, but only because he said something outrageous or something that didn't make sense. But in this case, Blu's words were so full of meaning, except for that last statement. She never heard Blu sound so caring and deep, except maybe on the night of which Jewel never forgot.

Jewel just continued to stare at Blu and it began to make him uncomfortable; but he quickly realized why.

"_I know…that's a little weird coming from me,_" said Blu, smiling goofily.

Jewel just smiled sweetly at Blu and then she spoke.

"_Can we just go back Blu? I want to make sure my…I mean our kids are alright._"

"_Oh. Oh, sure. Let's go. Are you sure you're up for this? You know, flying back?_" asked Blu.

"_Yes Blu, I think I'll be fine,_" said Jewel as she smiled reassuringly at Blu.

"_Ok. But Jewel, if you feel you can't go on, you need to tell me and I'll carry you the rest of the way, ok?_" said Blu firmly but caringly.

"_Alright Blu, that's fine with me,_" said Jewel, slightly annoyed of Blu babying her.

"_Are you sure?_" asked Blu.

"_Yes!_" shouted Jewel.

Blu was slightly taken aback but he soon realized it was only mood swings from the pregnancy.

"_Ok. We better get back to the aviary now,_" said Blu going to the edge of the building, waiting for Jewel to fly with him. But Jewel just stood there; her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Blu raised an eyebrow, slightly confused.

"_Jewel? Are you ok?_" asked Blu as he approached her.

Then, very slowly, Jewel raised her wings and wrapped them around Blu's neck in a gentle but loving embrace. Jewel inhaled and then exhaled slowing as she settled into the hug. Blu returned the hug, slightly confused.

"_I'm sorry,_" said Jewel suddenly. This made Blu even more confused.

"_Sorry? Sorry for what?_"

"_For flying off like that. I shouldn't have gone off and risked our children's lives Blu. I'm so, so sorry,_" said Jewel stuttering slightly.

Blu released himself and then held Jewel by her shoulders to get at eye-level.

"_Hey, it's ok. The important thing is you're ok and our kids are ok. And don't worry about what happened, I understand. I'm not mad ok? I'm just relieved you're ok, ok?_"

Jewel sniffed and wiped her eyes. But she was still slightly upset, but Blu wasn't done yet.

"_Jewel, do you remember what I promised to you when you were recovering? I made a promise to you Jewel. To never forsake you and always be there when you need me. When something's weighing heavy on your mind, I want you to tell me and I'll do my best to help you. And now for the moment, something precious is weighing heavy in your body and I'll help you through it Jewel, always._

Jewel looked up at Blu with a look of realization on her face. She mentally cursed herself for doubting her Blu. At that moment she hugged him once again.

"_Oh Blu. I should've realized that I could always trust you. Thank you…thank you so much,_" saidJewel still tearing up a bit.

"_That's what I'm here for Jewel. And I'll always be there for you, no matter what,_" said Blu gingerly as he wiped away a remaining tear from Jewel's eye.

"_We better get going now,_" said Blu.

"_Right, right. And Blu?_"

"_Hmm?_"

"_Thanks for being there for me tonight and for coming after me._"

"_Like I said: That's what I'm here for._"

With that said and done, Blu and Jewel spread their wings. And they took off from the rooftop and began their airborne journey back to the aviary.

Blu turned his head toward Jewel, looked at her as if savoring the reality of her presence.

"[_Thank God that she's ok. I thought I would lose her and worse my children. I just hope that the eggs didn't get damaged in anyway though._]"

As the two macaws flew, Blu looked towards the distance. He laid his eyes on the Christ the Redeemer statue as it stood over the city of Rio de Janeiro.

"[_Thank you…_]"

**Ok. There goes chapter 4; it's much longer than the first three of course. Probably not as good, but the story will get better as it goes along. I'm so, so sorry for the wait folks, really I am. I'll try to update faster next time. Until then, enjoy my stories. **

**This has been M. and good night. **

**Coming Soon: Ch. 5 – Family Process**


	5. Ch 5: Family Process

**Hello. It's me, the M.. **

**This story is coming close to an end and I'll make it worth your waiting ya'll. I'm sorry for the delays; it's a long story, no pun intended. **

**Anyway, here she is:**

**Verbal Dialogue: "…"**

**Mental Dialogue: "[….]"**

**Ch. 5 – Family Process**

As the sun began to go down, a young woman was sitting down in a lawn chair on a balcony surrounded by a vast jungle and she was not in her best mind. She continued to look upon the night sky as she wiped her eyes with a sheet of Kleenex.

"_Oh Blu. How could you just leave me like that? I can't lose you again,_" said the young woman as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

She soon felt something touch her shoulder and she jumped with a start before looking to see who just interrupted her peace.

"_Tulio, you really shouldn't sneak up on girls like that,_" said the woman, slightly annoyed.

"_I'm sorry Linda. I just wanted to see if you're doing ok,_" said Tulio caringly.

"_Doing ok? I'm doing great! Jewel is pregnant, you let her escape and now Blu's gone too, I'm just peachy,_" yelled Linda as she once again got in Tulio's face.

"_Linda please, just calm down for a second. You're acting…_"

"_Acting what! Acting crazy? You think I'm crazy? Well squawk, squawkty, squawk squawk!_" shouted Linda, breathing heavily from her anger.

Almost instantaneously, Linda's face fell as her anger was shrouded with guilt. Suddenly, she threw her arms around Tulio's neck in a tight embrace.

"_Oh Tulio, I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you…again,_" said Linda, hiccupping as she buried her face in Tulio's shoulder.

Tulio, slightly startled, wrapped his own arms around Linda, completing the intimate encirclement.

"_Don't be,_" said Tulio, gently rubbing Linda's back.

As the couple held each other, the two heard a loud flapping noise, like the sound of a bird's wing span.

Linda lifted her head as she and Tulio looked towards the direction of the sound. Linda who was so emotionally distraught instantly felt great joy and relief as she looked upon two familiar faces.

"_BLU! JEWEL! YOU'RE OK!_" yelled Linda as she released Tulio and rushed towards the balcony, with Tulio following close behind.

Blu smiled as Linda quickly approached him and Jewel but as much Blu loved Linda's displays of affection, now was not the time. What was more important is for Jewel to be examined once more for any damage she might've received when she flown off.

Linda gasped when she noticed Jewel's condition. Her breathing was abnormal, she was shaking like a leaf, and she could barely keep herself together. Jewel was exhausted and disoriented from her long journal and she had to lean on Blu for support.

Tulio had a keen eye and could tell immediately of the severity of Jewel's condition. She needed medical attention now and her eggs had to be examined for possible damage.

"_Linda…,_" said Tulio, getting her attention. "_I need to take Jewel in so that I can check for possible damage. She's been flying for some time and all that effort could have put some stress on her eggs. She will need help right away._"

"_Alright,_" she said as she slowly nodded.Tulio expected more from Linda, but she said nothing. Then Linda motioned her eyes towards Tulio's office and he understood. Linda wished to have a moment alone with Blu, so Tulio carefully took Jewel and went to tend to her.

With Linda and Blu alone, she turned her to face Blu who was avoiding eye contact.

"_Blu, look at me._" Blu continued to look away from Linda, feeling ashamed for abandoning her earlier like he did.

"_Blu please, look at me,_" pleaded Linda. Blu finally obliged, unable to ignore Linda's wishes.

"_Never leave me like that again, Blu," _said Linda and looked in his eyes._ "I can understand that you were worried for Jewel's safety, but you should have let me know first! You just left without a moment's thought… In fact, I've thought you would get hurt. Do you have any idea what that would do to me? Please Blu, I'm not angry with you but please don't do that again without letting me know first. I don't want to lose you again and you have a responsibility to Jewel, you're as important to her and you are to me. Please Blu, can you promise me that?"_

Blu lowered his head. He was sure he could keep that promise. Blu smiled slightly and looked at Linda. She gave him her hand.

_"So… you promise?"_

He nodded and they made their signature hand gesture.

Once that was done with, Blu motioned towards the forest and looked at Linda with a pleading look.

"_Go, if you need too. But come back soon. I'm sure Tulio will be finished with Jewel soon, she'll need you._"

Blu nuzzled Linda for a moment before taking off to the skies. Jewel definitely worries about something. He'll go see her as soon as he can and do his best to fill the new hole in Jewel's tender heart. Since their family is going to expand, Blu would need some serious advice and this was the best time to find some since Jewel's examination will take some time. Better now than later. Blu rarely had free time to himself being with Jewel and all (not that he could complain) and considering the situation, he'll have to use it wisely.

**7 minutes later…**

After a matter of minutes, Blu made it to the area of the residence of his proposed mentor, the former King of Carnival, Rafael. Blu scanned the forest ground, making sure none of Rafael's feisty children were in sight. With a sigh of relief, Blu concludes that none of the children were in sight. Then Blu started to feel uneasy of the awkward silence as if he was the only one around. Blu needed to find Rafael and soon. Given Jewel's condition, Blu knew he might not get another chance before tending to her. Blu landed on a tree where Rafael's hollow was. Confirming his suspicions, Blu peered inside the hollow to see that no one was home. Blu's stomach dropped in hopelessness before he heard a sound that made his heart jump.

"_Blu? Is that you?_" called out a contralto voice from behind Blu. Startled, Blu quickly turned his head and sighed in relief when he recognized the speaker.

"_Oh Eva. It's you. Have you seen Rafael? I need to talk to him, now,_" asked Blu, still slightly alarmed.

Eva was taken aback by Blu's behavior. To her, Blu was acting more unusual than usual. This was not a good sign and being a mother of 18 toucan toddlers and the wife of the King of Carnival, sensing one's distress was second nature.

"_Raffy is out with the kids, he's teaching them how to fly properly so he might be gone for a bit. And I need to clean the nest. Is everything ok Blu?_"

Blu was in a fix at this point. Rafael was out for the time being and there's no telling how long he'll be out. Considering how much trouble his children were capable of, Blu knew that Raf would have wings full. Blu began to panic at this point as numerous thoughts ran through his well-developed neural network.

"[_Oh man. This isn't good, what I'm gonna…wait! Eva! She's a mother of 18 crazy children after-all, why not ask her for advice? Jewel will be up soon and I need to return to Linda asap. I can't go back on my word; I love Linda too much to…_]"

"_Blu? Blu? BLU!_"

"_Whoa! Wait! What's up?_" shouted Blu, who put a wing to his rapid-beating heart after snapping out of his zone-out. Blu looked down at an annoyed Eva who had her wings on her hips.

"_I asked you a question Blu, twice! Is something wrong? And where's Jewel?_" asked Eva in an irritated tone.

"_Yes. Err… no… I mean… uh… well,_" stuttered Blu before sighing in frustration and landing before Eva. He put on a serious face and spoke in a determined voice.

"_I need some advice Eva, serious advice. And since Raf is absent right now, you're all that's left,_" said Blu solemnly.

"_Oh…I see. Well Blu, I'm listening?_"

_I found out something big Eva, I mean big. Jewel…she is…I mean I am…well…Jewel, she is…she's carrying my children,_" said Blu quickly before covering his face in embarrassment. He kept his face covered for a moment before peeking to see Eva's reaction. Eva just stood there in clear awe, then her visage softened and she smiled. Then she responded in a kind but serious tone.

"_Oh Blu, I'm so happy for you. For you and Jewel. But what I don't understand is why you're acting this way. I thought that this would make you happy. And how's Jewel taking it?" _asked Eva.

"_She's kind of taking it harder than me. She's fine for now and I just want to be ready when the time comes. Look, you and Raf have many kids, so you should know what I'm talking about when I say I'm worried,_" said Blu with despair in his tone.

"_You have no idea Blu and to be completely honest, I didn't even know what I was going to do when I knew I was having kids."_

Blu was not expecting this. Eva always seemed like the perfect mother-figure and that she could handle any mess her chicks could cook up, as if it was an expertise.

"_Really? But Eva…you always seemed like…_"

"…_I can handle anything? _Blu was slightly surprised at Eva's precise guess and nodded before she continued.

_Well, that's sweet Blu, but it's not as easy as it looks at being a mother of 18. But don't despair just yet, I believe you and Jewel are very capable of doing the mother/father routine. It's hard at first but it's an instinct that dwells in everyone. No one can teach how to be a good father or a good mother Blu, it's something that you need to find in yourself. Every child has different needs and will react differently to their parents._"

Blu thought for a moment and realized what Rafael once said to him.

"_It's like flying. It's not what you thing up here, it's what you feel in here, right?_" asked Blu as he motioned towards his head and finally his chest area. Eva looked at him slightly bewildered and annoyed.

"_My husband?_" she asked knowing full well where Blu heard said philosophy statement.

"_Uh yeah, the day we first met actually. Sure wish it was under less painful circumstances,_" said Blu, shuddering slightly from the recollection of the time he and Jewel were mercilessly attacked by Rafael's children.

"_They'll grow out of it Blu, they're actually behaving much better lately._"

"_That's great to know…b-but I don't think I'll stick around to see just how well they're behaving,_" said Blu fearfully.

Eva smiled and shook her head.

"_Well Blu, don't you have to be somewhere?_" asked Eva, already knowing the answer.

"_Huh? Oh, of course! Jewel! She'll be wondering where I am? I gotta... Eva, I'm really…_"

"_Blu! You're welcome! Now go, Jewel will need you,_" said Eva raising her voice slightly.

With that Blu took off, and said his goodbyes before flying out of sight once again.

Steady but deep breathes were released as Jewel rested upon the medical berth that Tulio used for his aviary patients.

Jewel just laid there down on the examination table, her mind filling with melancholy thoughts despite Blu's consolation. She was in major discomfort, but she didn't care at the moment. She kept her eyes close while her mind was somewhere deep in her thoughts.

Will she be a good mother as her mate said she would? Will Blu be as a good a father as her own and be able to support Jewel and her children, their children? Will he be able to protect them with all that he is? Too many questions and very few answers, if any at all.

Before she met Blu, Jewel never thought of serious matters such as death, starting a family, mortal consequences and what not. She knew that all living things will eventually die, sooner or later, and without exception. The only difference is in question how she will die. Maybe that's why she didn't want to make any friends. She didn't want someone to grieve for her, nor did she want to grieve for another and feel that she failed them again, like she felt she did her first family.

Then it hit her, Jewel was alone in the examination room.

"_Blu?_"

There was no answer and Jewel began to sob softly…alone.

**There you have it blokes, a little overdue, but I finished this chapter. Expect the climax to come soon ya'll. I had major neural blockage over this story but an esteemed writer was kind enough to offer me his ideas, of which I put to good use. He goes by Ross R, please offer him the credit, I was lazy over this story.**

**Anyway…sayonara and Christ be with you!**

**-M**


End file.
